Digimon: Rebirth
by The World's Composer
Summary: Digimon, a franchise of digital pets that were very popular a little over a decade ago, has made a surprising retro return in the form of a popular new smartphone app. And when a young teenager is forced into getting one by his school friends, his life takes a surprising turn when he learns that these digital pets are infact very much alive, and things only get stranger from there.
1. Prologue and SYOC Form

A cloaked figure sat in a large throne that was facing a large orb made out of pure energy. The room the figure was in was completely dark, save for the scant amount of light that was reflected from the energy orb in the center of the room. "…" The figure silently stared into the energy orb and contemplated things.

Then suddenly the energy orb began to shine brightly. The figure looked down on his person and then pulled out an odd black, smartphone-like device which began to shine brightly as well. Then the figure began to lightly chuckle. "It is almost time for the next awakening. Can't you sense it as well? My dear brothers and sisters?"

Suddenly a bright blue portal appeared to the right of the cloaked figure, and a few moments later another cloaked figure stepped outside of it and the portal disappeared. The new cloaked figure held up another odd device that was gold in color. Just like the previous one, it was starting to shine as well. "I just saw. Does this mean the next one is about to reveal themself?" the new cloaked figure asked.

Then another blue portal appeared to the left of the first cloaked figure and another cloaked figure stepped out of it before it disappeared. This one held up a device that was magenta in color. It was shining as well. "This is going to be so much fun. It's been a few months since we've gotten ourselves a new addition to the club," the new cloaked figure added with a giggle.

A third portal appeared, and a fourth cloaked figure stepped out of it. This one had a device that was cyan in color, and like the others it was shining. "Hopefully, this one will be a little more cooperative. Don't you guys remember? It took us forever to get "him" onboard."

Another portal appeared, as well as another cloaked figure. "Speak of the devil and he'll hear your call." The new figure held up a shining device that was crimson in color. "What did I miss?"

Then another portal appeared, as well as yet another cloaked figure. "Knowing you, it's hard to say. You never seem to have your head on straight. Everything goes in one ear and out the other." This figure had a shining device that was silver in color.

"Wanna come over here and say that to my face, four-eyes?!" the figure holding the crimson device shouted.

"Now, now. Play nice," another cloaked figure replied upon appearing from yet another portal. "We've all been summoned here for a very important reason. The next chosen one's been found." This one had a shining device that was chartreuse in color.

Finally, one last portal appeared and yet another cloaked figure hopped out of it. "…" the new figure didn't speak but they had a shining device that was pure white in color.

The cloaked figure with the black device snickered. "It appears we've all finally arrived. Welcome, dear brothers and sisters. It's been quite a while since we were all together, hasn't it?"

"You're telling us. Like half a year, right?" the figure with the crimson device replied.

"Oh you can tell time? How astonishing," the figure with silver device mocked.

"You've got a fucking problem with me, four-eyes?!" the figure with the crimson device shouted back.

"Zip it, you two. We have more important matters to deal with right now," said the figure with the cyan device.

"That is correct. This shine can only mean one thing. The next chosen one is close to awakening, which means soon our little club will grow by one. And when that time comes, only seven more will remain until our wish is finally granted," the figure with the black device explained.

"Remind me, what exactly happens when all sixteen of us are united?" the figure with the gold device asked.

"If the prophecy is true, when the lost sixteen lights are reunited the Ancient One will finally awaken and bring about the creation of a new world. A world in which we are free to rule," said the figure with the chartreuse device.

"Our own world?" the figure with the magenta device replied and then giggled. "That sounds so fun. I want a perfect world where me and Meimon can just run around and play every day, with no yucky things like school or boredom to tie us down."

The figure with the cyan device sighed in exasperation. "You are such a child, please act your age Rina."

"Though is any of this actually true or is it just more of the lame BS you were spouting when you were trying to recruit me?" the figure with the crimson device asked.

"We speak nothing but the truth," the figure with the chartreuse device replied. "The eight of us were brought together for a very special purpose. What we're doing is going to save not only our world, but all worlds. But it will take all sixteen of us to fulfill the prophecy. Which means even after we find No. 9, we still have seven left to find."

"Patience, we've waited this long. We can afford to wait a little while longer. Let our new brothers and sisters find us on their own, just as we all eventually found each other. Fate will lead them to us. After all our destinies are entwined completely," the figure with the black device replied.

The energy orb began to shine even brighter and the eight figures' devices began to shine even brighter as well. Then eight beams of color burst out of the devices and entered the energy orb. Gold, magenta, cyan, crimson, silver, chartreuse, white, and black entered the energy orb. And then an image began to appear in the orb, it was eight more odd devices in varying colors. The remaining ones were blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, brown, pink, and red.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time before all sixteen of us are united. So until then let's all keep a close eye on our chosen brothers and sisters, and make sure that they do not stray down the wrong path. We must fulfill the prophecy at all costs. That is our one and only duty, as the Protectors of the Light." Then the figure who held the black device raised his device up to the orb and the other figures followed suit, and then the orb began to grow brighter and brighter until nothing but a flash of white blanketed the room.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I am The World's Composer and currently I am in the process of writing a multi-chapter "The World Ends with You" fanfic. However, I have recently become re-interested in "Digimon" and have been in the mood to write a fanfic for that as well, so I have decided to post one under this penname. If you guys don't know about my other fanfic, it's SYOC, so you're encouraged to make your own characters. This fanfic will also be a SYOC fanfic, however unlike my TWEWY fanfic this will take much fewer character submissions. As you can tell from the prologue, the characters that have yet to be written are the remaining eight chosen ones. The main one will be my own character who I will introduce later on when the story officially gets started, so that means that the remaining character slots are seven in total. So if any of you are interested in making a character, the rules and submission form are below.

* * *

 **Rules:**

1\. Like every other SYOC, I will not accept any Mary Sues or Gary Sues. Perfect characters ruin any chance of them having character development.

2\. I want these forms to be answered in detail and with a lot of thought behind such. I won't accept first come, first serve. Instead, I will be waiting till I feel like I gain enough characters and I feel like I rounded the cast well.

3\. This is not "Digimon Frontier" which means no Spirit Evolution. As such, each character needs to be like a "Digimon" character in the other series or games, i.e. they must have their own Digimon partner. It can be any Digimon that's ever been created, or if you wish you can try your hand at making your own Digimon. I plan to have new Digimon be introduced in this story anyway.

4\. There is no limit to the amount of characters you can send in. Make as many as your heart desires and I'm sure at least one will get in.

5\. Like I said before, the max number of open character slots is seven.

6\. There is no set deadline on character submissions yet. Just like my other fanfic, I will start the story when I think the time is right.

7\. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I am generally warm and friendly, so don't be shy!

8\. Have fun, the whole point of SYOC fanfics is to get audience participation and make them feel like they're really involved in the story.

 **General Character Form:** (This can also be found on my profile.)

• **[Basic Character Information]**

 **Name:**

 **Alias:** (Another name they go by or a title the public calls them by. Optional.)

 **Gender:**

 **Age:** (This doesn't necessarily have to just be teenage age, just don't go overboard and make them a preschooler or an adult.)

 **Birthday:** (You don't have to include year.)

 **What Digivice do you prefer?:** (There are sixteen in total in this story. The other eight colors have been mentioned in the prologue, and I'm saving the red one for my main character. So the remaining colors are blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, brown, and pink.)

 **Sexuality:** (Anything goes.)

 **Weight:** (Preferably in lbs.)

 **Height:** (Preferably in ft. and in.)

 **Nationality:** (Preferably Japanese, because I plan for it to take place in Tokyo, but others are fine, just explain their circumstances.)

 **Dominant Hand:**

 **Ethnicity:** (Not the same as nationality.)

• **[Miscellaneous Character Information]**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

• **[Physical Character Information]**

 **Describe your character's...**

Hair: (Include length, density, color and any other adjectives, e.g. wavy. How is it often styled?)  
Eyes:  
Face Shape:  
Skin Tone:  
Build:  
Other Features: (Do they have tattoos? Or a noticeable mole on their face? Or anything crazy or zany?)

 **Physical Health:** (Does your character bruise easily? Do they have or have had any terminal illnesses?)

 **Immune System:** (Does your character get sick easily?)

 **Blood Type:**

 **Voice:** (How does your character's voice sound?)

 **Speech:** (Do they talk with an accent? Do they speak in slang? Do they swear often?)

 **Fitness:** (Does your character get tired easily? Are the flexible?)

 **Body Comfortability:** (Is your character comfortable in their own skin? Do they express this in their actions/words? Do they wish to change?)

 **Outfit:** (What would your character typically wear?)

 **Accessories:** (Along with their outfit, what accessories does your character wear? Do they carry a backpack, wear jewelry, etc.?)

• **[Relationships and Status in Life]**

 **Are your character and (Family Member) close? Distant? Do they even exist at all?**

Mother:  
Father:  
Aunts/Uncles:  
Siblings:  
Cousins:  
Non-blood Family:  
Friends:  
Other:

 **Social Class:** (How wealthy is your character's family?)

 **Lifestyle:** (What type of life has your character led?)

 **Life Satisfaction:** (Is your character satisfied with their current life? Why/why not?)

• **[Character Backstory and Education]**

 **Childhood:** (Basically, a summary of your character's life up to when they were chosen.)

 **Accomplishments:** (What your character considers to be an 'accomplishment' in their life.)

 **Failures:** (What your character considers to be a 'failure' in their life.)

 **Regrets:** (A moment where your character wish they could go back to badly.)

 **Embarrassing Moments:** (A moment where your character would look back to and cringe.)

 **Education:** (Are they still in school?)

• **[Mental Character Information]**

 **Personality:** (Everything about your character mentally. Include things like weaknesses, strengths, traits, flaws, good points, attitude towards other people, thoughts, anything you can think of. This will be probably the most detailed section.)

 **Values (Virtues):** (What virtue do they value the most in life? Knowledge, wisdom, strength, speed, etc.)

 **Values (Object):** (What object do they value the most in life? Money, a trophy, a pendent, etc.)

 **Interests:** (What interests and get your character's attention?)

 **Fears:** (What is your character scared of? Can be comical or serious.)

 **Skills:** (What random skills can your character do? How skillful are they at it?)

 **Dreams:** (What task do they wish to do?)

 **Goals:** (Short Term–what do they want to achieve in a couple of months? / Long Term–what do they want to achieve in life?)

 **Spoken Languages:** (Default would be Japanese.)

• **[Dialogue] (Optional)**

(Just a couple of lines your character might say. Some examples could include an introduction, insults, compliments, greetings, etc.)

• **[Other] (Optional)**

(Add anything I've missed or/and that you want me to know.)

Alright next here's the Digimon Partner submission form.

• **[Basic Digimon Partner Information]**

I can get a lot of the specific info online, so this is mainly what I need to know:

 **Baby Form:** (What Digimon species are they in their baby form?)

 **In-Training Form:** (What Digimon species are they in their in-training form?)

 **Rookie Form:** (What Digimon species are they in their rookie form?)

 **Champion Form:** (What Digimon species are they in their champion form?)

 **Ultimate Form:** (What Digimon species are they in their ultimate form?)

 **Mega Form:** (What Digimon species are they in their mega form?)

 **Special Form:** (What kind of Digimon species do they become in their mega mode shift? There's always a step above mega.)

 **Baby Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **In-Training Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **Rookie Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **Champion Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **Ultimate Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **Mega Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **Special Appearance:** (Only if it's an original Digimon species.)

 **Moves (For All Evolutions):** (Only if your Digimon is original, otherwise just leave this blank.)

 **Nickname:** (Does your character usually call their Partner by a nickname, if so what? Optional.)

 **Gender:** (Technically Digimon don't really have genders, but I think it makes more sense if they do.)

• **[Miscellaneous Digimon Partner Information]**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

• **[Mental Digimon Partner Information]**

 **Personality:** (Everything about your character's Partner mentally. Include things like weaknesses, strengths, traits, flaws, good points, attitude towards other people or Digimon, thoughts, anything you can think of. This will be probably the most detailed section.)

 **Fears:** (What is your character's Partner scared of? Can be comical or serious.)

 **Skills:** (What random skills can your character's Partner do? Like tricks for example?)

• **[Dialogue] (Optional)**

(Just a couple of lines your character's Partner might say. Some examples could include an introduction, insults, compliments, greetings, etc.)

• **[Other] (Optional)**

(Add anything I've missed or/and that you want me to know.)

 **Characters submitted so far:**

(Will update this as I get more character submissions. Note this is not the final cast, just all the characters that have been submitted in total. I won't decide the final cast until later.)

Shizen no Haruhime by Vaati Star

Talia Yuiko by ZAFT Prime

Dinko Kovac by Brokula

Derrick Alexander Johnson by Ricku28

Megumi Matsuoka by AnonChan1

Yukiko Kurusu by DeathTheManiac

Shuichi Nikaido by LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green

Hana Ebwellison by Gaming Geek Gina

Jacob Yuiko by ZAFT Prime

Ameila Greyson by NaturalCall (formerly LostValkyrie)

Joseph Matthews by Titanic X

Jack Yuki by Lunchux

Doreiko Jigoku by Insanity's Jewel

Mikumo Amemiya by An Anon Fellow

Zohan Vongola by ssjzohan

Keith Gardner by Golden-Black Dragon

Danielle Mika Mason by TheAlphaofDarkness

Ayumu Wilson by Aerodactyl999

* * *

A/N: Alright that's pretty much it, like I said before, if you have any other questions feel free to ask. Till next time.


	2. Results

A/N: Hello, it's been a while and most of you have probably already forgotten about me. But I never forgot about this story, I've just been waiting for so long for more people to submit characters because I still hadn't found the perfect cast yet. I was especially waiting on one person to deliver a character. They messaged me constantly about it, asking questions and the like, and then…after months of waiting for a reply that never came, I decided to give up on them. Finally, I got one last character a week ago, and I feel that he's the perfect fit to round out the cast. So I'm finally announcing the winners to the SYOC contest. The results are as follows:

1) Red Digivice's Chosen: Tetsuya Andou made by me

2) Pink Digivice's Chosen: Megumi Matsuoka made by AnonChan1

3) Orange Digivice's Chosen: Jack Yuki made by Lunchux

4) Yellow Digivice's Chosen: Doreiko Jigoku made by Insanity's Jewel

5) Green Digivice's Chosen: Shizen no Haruhime made by Vaati Star

6) Blue Digivice's Chosen: Ayumu Wilson made by Aerodactyl999

7) Purple Digivice's Chosen: Danielle Mika Mason made by TheAlphaofDarkness

8) Brown Digivice's Chosen: Derrick Alexander Johnson made by Ricku28

These are the eight other chosen individuals who will participate in this story along with the eight characters I have already created. That's sixteen chosen in all. Now it's only a matter of time before the story finally begins. Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted a character and I'd also like to apologize to those whose character didn't get in. Everyone's characters were really well thought out, but unfortunately I could only take seven. Secondly, for those who did get in, I congratulate you on your accomplishment. I hope I do your characters justice in the coming future. Also, you may notice that the Digivice color that you wanted for your character isn't correct for some of you, unfortunately a lot of you picked the same color so I had to choose which character fit the color best. But hopefully this isn't that big of a deal. Anyway, I hope to have the first official chapter up in a few weeks so stay tuned. Till next time.


End file.
